Sketch book
by Ailo Kim
Summary: Kau datang memberikan kebahagiaan. Lalu pergi menghilang tanpa bekas, hanya menyisakan buku Sketsa yang kau berikan saat hari ulang tahunku. Maka, Akhir cerita kita apa? Chanbaek story, BL.


**Ailo Kim**

 **Present**

 _-Sketch book-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Tidak ada cinta yang abadi di dunia,maka kuharap kita bertemu di tempat yang indah. Teruntuk, Byun Baekhyun malaikatku' - Park Chanyeol, yang mencintaimu hingga akhir nafasnya._

*

"Baek, Chanyeol telah pergi. Untuk selamanya"

Aku terdiam. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menangis. Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa harus secepat ini? Kenapa?

"Adikku memberikan buku sketsa dengan cover Paris untukmu. Kau suka Paris kan? Tapi, ibuku masih menyimpan nya. Karena kepergian Chanyeol begitu cepat. Ini, berat Baekhyun"

Park Yoora. Dia kakak Chanyeol. Sebenarnya aku siapa untuk Chanyeol? Sungguh aku ini siapa untuknya?

"Noona, aku ini siapa untuk Chanyeol? Aku ini apa untuknya, noona? Noona aku bahkan belum sempat berterima kasih untuknya! Noona aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya,noona! Hiks... Chan... Hiks"

Tangisanku pecah. Aku bahkan tidak perduli dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku benci, aku benci dengan diriku sendiri. Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mengetahuinya sekarang? Kenapa tidak saat itu? Kenapa?

"Sebelum kau mengetahui kau itu siapa untuknya, aku akan memberi tahu kejadiannya. Kurasa, kau berhak tau"

Yoora noona, menuntunku untuk duduk di kursi taman. Aku melihat ke arah langit bitu. Langit sangat cerah hari ini. Aku bertanya-tanya Chanyeol, kau berada di antara awan yang mana? Apa kau bersama dengan bidadari-bidadari surga sekarang? Kau tidak perlu merasa sakit lagi, iyakan? Kau sudah bahagia kan, Chanyeol?

Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak mau menjawabku? Kau membenci ku ya sekarang? Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Maaf karena aku tidak disampingmu hingga akhir. Maaf akan semuanya, Chanyeolie.

"1 minggu yang lalu, ia dirumah sakit Baek"

Yoora noona memulai ceritanya. Aku tidak bisa memilih antara mendengarkan dan menerima kenyataan, atau menutup telinga ku rapat dan menolak kenyataan.

*

Cerita ini bermula saat aku pergi ke salah satu rumah sakit terkenal di kawasan Seoul untuk menjenguk temanku yang sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Kanker.

Dan, entah memang takdir atau hanya kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya. Ia teman dari temanku yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakitnya itu.

 _'Aku Chanyeol, teman Koeun.'_

Ya, dialah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan kami. Dialah yang pertama mengenalkan dirinya padaku. Dia juga, yang pertama kali mengetuk pintu hatiku.

 _'Byun Baekhyun, teman Koeun juga'._

Selesai. Perkenalan kami sesingkat itu. Tidak ada yang spesial. Setelahnya entah dari mana, dia mendapatkan akun line ku.

Pembicaraan kami berlanjut dan mengalir bak air tenang di sungai dangkal. Awalnya, hanya Koeun lah topik pembahasan kami. Hingga akhirnya, ia mengetahui hari ulang tahun ku.

...

Seoul, 6 Mei 2017

Tepat 25 tahun umurku hari ini. Dan sialnya tidak ada yang memberiku ucapan ataupun hadiah.

Aku termenung diam di sofa ruang keluarga ku dengan tv yang menyala tapi tidak menarik minatku untuk menontonnya.

"Apa mereka melupakanku?"

Pemikiran konyol, Baek. Mereka tidak mungkin melupakanmu.

Jam 12 siang. Baiklah, kali ini aku memang benar-benar 25 tahun. Dan masih sama, menunggu doa dan kado ulang tahunku kali ini.

 _Tok tok tok_

Aku berlari ke arah pintu. Mungkin itu Luhan atau Kyungsoo sahabatku. Mungkin saja mereka akan memberikanku kado atau mungkin kue? Ah sudahlah.

Pintu terbuka. Dan...

" _Chanyeol?_ "

Ya, Chanyeol lah yang berada disana dengan satu kado ditangannya.

 _"Kau suka Paris kan? Jadi, ini. Selamat ulang tahun ya, Byun Baek"_

Seandainya bisa aku akan memeluknya detik itu juga. Tapi, toh aku bukan siapa-siapa.

 _"Telat 15 menit dari jam saat kau terlahir ke dunia,apa tidak apa-apa?"_ Ia mengucapkan itu dengan nada cemas. Ya Tuhan, dia ada disini saja aku sudah bahagia.

 _"Chan, ayolah. Tidak apa-apa. Mendapatkan kado saja sudah sangat luar biasa. Kkk~"_

Aku tersenyum. Kami bahkan belum lama mengenal satu sama lain, tapi sekarang ia bahkan berada didepan pintu rumahku dan memberikanku kado.

Aku segera membuka kado yang ia bungkus dengan sangat rapi. Dengan kertas kado bergambar menara Eiffel kesukaanku.

 _"Buku sketsa!!! Terima kasih Chanyeolie!!!. Ah ya, eum, mau masuk?"_

Aku terlalu senang ia berada disini hingga lupa menyuruhnya masuk ke rumah ku, atau diseret juga tidak apa-apa.

 _"Eum tidak perlu, Baek. Aku masih ada urusan setelah ini. Ah ya, maaf cover buku sketsa mu bukan Eiffel. Aku sudah mencari buku sketsa dengan cover Eiffel dimana-mana, sayangnya aku tidak mendapatkannya"_

Aku menangkap nada penyesalan di dalam kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Astaga kenapa aku merasa bersalah seperti ini? _"Chan, London adalah kota kedua yang ingin aku kunjungi setelah Paris. Jadi ini tidak apa-apa."_

Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu menenangkan.

 _"Baek, aku pergi dulu ya. Sekali lagi maaf, dan selamat ulang tahun"._

Senyuman terakhir lalu ia pergi. Entah kenapa, firasatku berkata lain saat itu. Hanya saja, aku menepis perasaan itu.

...

6 bulan berlalu...

Semanjak hari ulang tahunku saat itu, Chanyeol menghilang tanpa kabar. Kapanpun aku mencoba menghubungi nya lewat line, tidak pernah ada sahutan.

Harapan yang pernah kutaruh untuknya, seolah pergi tanpa bekas. Sama sepertinya.

Hari itu, 29 November 2017. Hari cukup cerah. Aku pergi ke kedai es krim langgananku di dekat taman kota.

"Apa kau Byun Baekhyun?"

Suara seorang wanita mengejutkanku. Dia mirip dengan Chanyeol. Tapi dia siapa?

"Ah, aku Park Yoora. Kakak Chanyeol"

Aku melihat secercah harapan di ceritaku tentang Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku Baekhyun. Ada apa?"

Tapi semua nya hancur dengan 1 kalimat yang tidak pernah aku sangka.

"Chanyeol telah pergi untuk selamanya, Baekhyun."

*

Sekarang giliran Yoora noona yang bercerita. Aku memilih untuk mendengarkan. Siap ataupun tidak siap.

"6 bulan yang lalu, saat hari ulang tahunmu. Aku tidak pernah melihat adikku seceria itu semenjak ia divonis Kanker Otak 5 tahun yang lalu."

5 tahun yang lalu? Kanker Otak?" Astaga. Ya Tuhan.

Aku hanya dapat berbicara melalui hatiku. Lidahku kelu, dan suaraku seolah tertahan.

"Satu malam sebelum ulang tahunmu, dia memutari seluruh Seoul hanya untuk mendapatkan buku sketsa dengan cover Menara Eiffel. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu berjuang demi seseorang, Baek. Terlebih jika orang tersebut baru saja ia kenal"

Aku menunduk. Benar. Aku hanyalah orang yang baru saja kau kenal, Chanyeol. Aku bukanlah apa-apa. Tapi, apa alasanmu melakukan ini semua, Park Chanyeol? Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Yoora noona melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sesaat sesudah ia mengantarkan kadomu, dokter memberi tahunya, bahwa kankernya sudah memasuki Stadium 4."

Air mataku mulai menetes. Ya Tuhan, kenapa?

"Chanyeol menangis, Baekhyun. Didepanku, didepan orang tua kami, dan didepan keluarga besar kami."

Aku menyapu kasar air mataku. Sekali lagi aku bertanya, kenapa?

"Dan 1 minggu yang lalu, akhirnya ia berada di rumah sakit. Berjuang untuk terakhir kalinya"

Jangan bilang terakhir! Aku benci mendengarnya!

"Aku mencoba mencari alamatmu, dan ingin menjemputmu. Untuk bertemu, Chanyeol. Sesaat sebelum ia pergi. Tapi ia menahanku, Baek"

Chan, seandainya kau tidak menahan kakakmu, aku yakin kau akan pergi dengan menggenggam tanganku.

"Chanyeol bilang, dia bukan lah siapa-siapa untukmu. Kau tidak akan menerimanya dengan mudah. Kau tidak mengerti keadannya saat itu. Dia frustasi, Baek. Dengan terus mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun"

Kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku. Dan aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu. Bukankah kita impas?

"Tapi, Satu jam sebelum ia pergi. Ia menitipkan buku sketsa itu. Dengan cover Menara Eiffel. Dia bilang, aku harus menyampaikan pada seseorang yang menjadi alasan ia bangkit. Dan itu adalah kau, Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga mengatakan bahwa aku harus menyampaikan ini. Dia menyukaimu, menyayangimu, dan mencintaimu. Bukan karena kau apa dan kenapa. Tapi karena kau lah yang telah ditakdirkan Tuhan untuknya"

Sakit. Itu saja yang dapat kujelaskan.

"Chanyeol bilang, Terima kasih telah membuatnya merasakan cinta di dunia. Tapi tidak ada cinta yang abadi di dunia, maka semoga kita bertemu di tempat yang indah"

Air mataku mengalir deras tanpa bisa kutahan. Aku tidak tau bahwa aku akan merasa sangat kehilangan seperti sekarang ini.

"Dia bilang kau adalah malaikat yang hadir di mimpi-mimpinya dan membuatnya bangkit. Setelahnya, ia pergi untuk selamanya."

Seandainya aku dapat berteriak sekarang, aku akan berteriak bahwa aku mencintaimu juga, Park Chanyeolku.

"Ceritaku berakhir disini. Baek, kau tau dimana Chanyeol sekarang?"

"Di-dimana?" aku menjawab pertanyaan Yoora noona dengan terbata-bata. Mungkin jawaban Yoora noona adalah surga atau semacamnya. Chanyeol sudah bahagia. Iyakan?

"Sekarang Chanyeol telah sampai di hatimu"

Aku menutup wajahku. Aku menangis semakin kencang. Tuhan, aku terlambat. Aku terlambat mengatakan semuanya. Aku terlambat menyadari semuanya. Tuhan, bisa kau putar ulang waktu kami? Aku berjanji akan memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin.

"Hey, Baek. Menangislah sepuasmu. Setelahnya tersenyumlah. Chanyeol bilang, dia ingin melihat malaikatnya tersenyum dari atas sana. Jika ia melihatmu menangis, tentu Chanyeol juga akan menangis, Baek"

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Ini sakit. Hiks"

Yoora noona mengambil sebuah cermin dari dalam tas selempangnya. Ia menunjukkan cermin itu ke hadapanku. Dengan mata yang merah dan bengkak, aku menatapnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Lihat matamu. Lalu lihat bibirmu, apa bibirmu tersenyum?"

Aku melihat kearah cermin. Keadaanku sungguh menyedihkan sekarang.

"Tidak"

Yoora noona tersenyum. Senyum yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Ah aku merindukannya lagi.

"Tersenyumlah"

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Cih, omong kosong. Senyumku terlihat menyedihkan.

"Jadi, kau tau kan? Mata itu sumber dari kelemahan. Dan bibir adalah awal dari sebuah peran yang seseorang mainkan. Kau lihatkan? Kau tersenyum tapi matamu menyiratkan kerinduan dan kehilangan yang begitu dalam. Baek, Chanyeol memilihmu. Maka kau juga harus tegar. Hadapi semuanya dengan caramu sendiri. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi ya? Seka air matamu dan kau harus mengompresnya dengan air hangat. Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Baek."

Ia terkekeh, lalu pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri dengan pikiranku.

"Chanyeol-a. Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku tidaklah spesial seperti yang kau ucapkan. Aku manusia biasa. Maka bahagialah, Chan. Aku janji aku akan bahagia nanti. Sekarang biarkan aku mengingatmu dalam memoriku. Hingga waktu menjalankan tugasnya untuk menghapusmu dari ingatanku"

Aku bergumam menatap langit. Ya, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu juga.

-end-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huah... Cerita ini aku persembahkan buat seseorang yang udah berada di surga sekarang. Selamat ulang tahun dan terima kasih ya. Kkk~

Cerita ini berasal dari pengalaman authornya 2 hari yang lalu TT *curcol tolong*

So, thanks yang udah mau review di Hope, Wish, And Miss kemaren. Aku terharu gaes TT. Once again, thank you so much. And see you to the next project~


End file.
